ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Death
How Death joined the Tourney Death, also known as the Grim Reaper, is a major villain from Konami's Castlevania series. He is a creature born out of Chaos, which in turn came about from the evil in the hearts of humans. Death is Dracula's right hand man, thus he usually appears near the end of the protagonist's quest, often in the Clock Tower, to challenge them before they confront Dracula. He is also sometimes the first of Dracula's major servants to greet the protagonist, such as in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and Castlevania: The Arcade. He has appeared in every game except Castlevania: The Adventure and Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Death sometimes plays an equal or lesser role in Dracula's organization when someone other than he is the driving force behind Dracula's resurrection, such as Shaft, Elizabeth Bartley, or Carmilla. Two of Death's closest associates include Slogra and Gaibon, who directly report to him. He is also closely associated with the beast Cerberus. He has also been known to show respect to characters for their courage and skill. Death can also use dark arts to summon the souls of the dead and defeat even the strongest of the living. Nothing can hurt Death as the attack will go straight through him with no damage. The only way to hurt Death is to attack with weapons or spells that have divine properties, mainly the Vampire Killer. Before the start of the second Tourney, Death shows the soul of Vulcano Rosso's girlfriend to him and admits that he was the one who took her life. If Rosso wishes to try and kill him, Death reminds him to survive the fights. How to unlock *Endure a 30-Minute Brawl with Count Dracula. *Play 2714 matches For both methods, you must fight Death at the Clock Tower. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Death by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Death, or wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smahs Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Count Dracula's servant, the Grim Reaper, Death!" He will be seen left of Janis, right of Buson, above Buttercup and below Android 19. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Stands with his scythe facing the ground. After the announcer calls his name Swings his scythe as the camera zooms saying "Time to perform my duty?" Special Moves Twin Sickles (Neutral) Throws two sickles at the opponent. Orb of Gehenna (Side) Charges and fires a black orb that freezes the opponent for a while. Corpse Hunt (Up) Death jumps into the air and comes down with a rolling slash. Spinning Scythe (Down) Throws the scythe and it spins around him. Deadly Tempest (Hyper Smash) Death says the attack's name and launches two waves of fire up into the air, and they chase opponents like shockwaves. The Gates of Hell (Final Smash) Death summons the fallen souls to literally grab an opponent saying "Fallen ones! Seize them!" and hold them in place. If they do, victim sees an illusion of Death in confusion taunting as he walks towards him/her "Your fate is sealed. Too late for regrets." and the illusion disappears. He reappears in front of the victim, changes his hook into a blade announcing "The gates of Hell are open!" and stabs his victim with a manical laugh before saying "I'll swallow your soul!!!" then dislodges his head and swallows the opponent's soul. The screen blacks out with the victim's Star KO scream, as a life is taken from the stock, and added to Death's. Victory Animations #Death spreads his arms and spins his scythe before pointing it at the camera saying "I decide who lives and who dies. You could not expect to win." #*Death spreads his arms and spins his scythe before pointing it at the camera saying "If only this had happened in the true stream of time..." (Simon Belmont or Trevor Belmon victories only) #*Death spreads his arms and spins his scythe before pointing it at the camera saying "You should never have betrayed your heritage." (Alucard victories only) #Death swings his scythe right and sets the blunt on the ground saying "I am the god who governs death." #*Death swings his scythe right and sets the blunt on the ground saying "You may elude time, but you cannot escape death." (Aeon victories only) #Death does four scythe swings then swings his hook down and says "Feel the fires of Hell!" #*Death does four scythe swings then swings his hook down and says ""A true Lord of Darkness should command more power than that." (count Dracula victories only) On-Screen Appearance Death flies out of a portal and says "If you wish for death, here I am." Speical Quotes *You dare challenge me? You forget your place. (When fighting Carmilla or Golem) *All who stand against the Master will perish. (When fighting Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont or Aeon) *If you'll not take your rightful place, you leave me no choice. (When fighting Alucard) *Traveler of time, I will not permit you to interfere. (When fighting Aeon) *With all respect, my master, I ask for one contest. (When fighting Count Dracula) Trivia *Death's rival is an Italian Street Fighter who wants revenge for his girlfriend's loss, Vulcano Rosso. *Death shares his English voice actor with Sergei Dragunov, Magolor, Portgas D. Ace, the Pachycephalosaurus, Susano'o, Kaioh, Guile, Gorilla Grodd, Jubei Yagyu, Kokuto, Shirokohryu, Ridley, Swampert, Shigen Naoe and Jedah Dohma. *Death shares his French voice actor with Donald Duck. *Death shares his Arabic voice actor with Tai Lung. *Death shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Overload, Merlon, Oro, Mr. Plod, the right head of Exeggutor, Coyote Starrk and Vilgax. Category:Castlevania characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes